Crossing the Rhine
Crossing the Rhine is the 27th and last level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in a boat with a M1919 in front of you. Open fire with it until you're told to get out. When you get out, take a left and keep going until there's a log in front of you. When you get there, toss a smoke grenade to the left of the guns and go through it. When you get near the guns, start tossing grenades at them. Hopefully, they'll take out most of the troops. If not, hide behind the rubble to the left of the guns and take them out. Make sure to take out the troops in the house as well. When the gun operators are dead, go through the house and you'll end up on a street. Go across it, and you'll see another gun. Take out the operators from a distance. Some might try to hide behind nearby rubble, so flush them out with a grenade. Image:rhspawn.png|Spawn Image:rhtoss.png|Toss a grenade around here Image:rhgun1.png|The first gun Image:rhgun21.png|Cross the street and go through the alley to get to the second gun Image:rhgun22.png|The second gun Gun 3 Getting to Gun 3 is going to be a little more tricky. Go back to the street, but this time go up it. Soon, you'll see some troops near the junk on the sides of the road. Take them out, then move forward until you see a ton of troops behind and in front of a roadblock. Take them out from the right side of the street, but be careful, because the troops tend to toss a lot of grenades here. When there are one or two troops left, go into the house on the left. At the end of the house are two troops behind a table, so toss a grenade to them when you get into the last room. From the last room, start firing at the troops on the left and across the street. Usually, their grenades won't make it into the house, so don't worry about them. Just focus on getting toe troops to a very small amount. When there are around two or three running around, get out of the house and take a left. Start going up the road, but when you get near the end, you'll be attacked by troops. Stay back and take out the ones in the immediate area, then move up. At the top, you'll see a ruined house with around four troops in it, in addition to some coming from the right. There's also a MG42 at a faraway house. Start off by taking out the troops in the house, then focus on whomever is coming from the right. Remember to stay behind cover, as you'll get torn up if you don't. When the area is clear, go to the area the troops were coming from, and you'll find another gun. Before you start attacking it, take out the MG42 gunner in the faraway house. Once he locks onto you, he'll tear you up. Since you have the high ground, it should be relatively easy taking out the troops at the gun. When there are a few left, run in and finish them off. Image:rhstreet1.png| Image:rhstreet2.png|The blockade Image:rhhouse.png|Firing from the house Image:rhstreet3.png|the top of the street Image:rhgunner.png|The gunner in the distance Image:rhgun31.png|Getting to the third gun Image:rhgun32.png|The third gun Gun 4 After taking out Gun 3, go into the damaged home to the right of the gun and go through it. At the end, you'll be on a street filled with junk. Go to the right of the street, and you'll find three troops hiding behind some junk. Get back to the other side of the street and pick them off from the junk. When they're out quickly run past the junk they were hiding behind, or three more troops will spawn in. Run to the crates on the left, and take out the troops hiding behind the junk there. After those troops are dead, move to the crate on the right and take out the troops. Some of them like to hide behind the car, so you might need to flush them out with a grenade. After clearing out all of the troops, go past the ruined wall and into the graveyard. When you get inside, turn left and start walking until you see troops. When you do, crouch and start taking them out form behind a grave. When there's a lull of troops, move up and you'll see the fourth gun. Keep taking out the troops and advancing until there are very few left. When there are, run up to the gun and finish off anybody that's left. Image:rhstreet4.png|The first part of the street Image:rhstreet5.png|The second part of the street Image:rhstreet6.png|The third part of the street Image:rhgrabe1.png|The graveyard Image:rhgun41.png|The fourth gun Gun 5 Now it's time for the last gun. From the fourth gun, turn and walk left until you see a hole that leads to a church. Go in it and you'll see some troops on the other side hiding behind a wall. Toss a grenade to flush them out, then run up to the church's door and begin firing at the troops at the nearby street, running back to the door when you're hurt. There's an MG42 there, but the gunner will keep respawning until you get closer. Keep firing until there are few troops in the street and none operating the MG42. When that occurs, run into the street and look to the left. You should see a doorway there. Run into it and open fire on the troops inside. Toss a grenade into the next room and open fire while the troops are running. When both rooms are cleared out, go outside and go to the right of the gun. You'll see a doorway. Go in and follow it to the end. At the end of the house, you'll see town square. The last gun is on the other side, and troops are hiding behind the walls, so stay back and open fire until they begin to move back. When they do, go outside and run to the right, then start advancing towards the gun while picking off troops. Image:rhchurch.png|The church Image:rhstreet7.png|The street before the last gun Image:rhsquare.png|Town square. The gun is on the opposite end The Tanks When the last troop is down, two large tanks will burst through walls on the left and right sides of the gun, along with a ton of troop cronies. Since you're on the right side, you'll be near the gun when it breaks through. Run up to it and place a bomb on it, then run to the left to get the next tank. The tank will start going towards gun 3, but it's pretty slow. The real problem are the troops that follow the tank. As you're chasing the tank, the troops will be taking potshots at you. If you stay back to fight, the tank will get away and they'll respawn after a time. The best way to get them off your back is to mow them down while you're walking, then toss a grenade when your magazine runs out so that the rest run away. In addition, there'll be troops where there previously weren't any, such as at the ruined house near gun 3, so be alert. When you destroy the last tank, take out the remaining troops, then go back to the graveyard and you'll exit the level. Congrats, you've beaten Call of Duty 2! Trivia *You can kill Blake after you regroup with your allies at the end of the map. Image:rhtank1.png|The right tank Image:rhtank2.png|The left tank heading towards the area before gun 3 Image:rhexit.png|The end. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rodFb40MQY&feature=PlayList&p=AFF7352A1AA787A6&index=26 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels